


Heartbeat

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: -kind of, -well as helpful as he gets at least, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Caring Castiel, Caring Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, Helpful Gabriel (Supernatural), Helpful Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Cas brings his boyfriend home from the hospital after an incident. Dean's not too happy with all the help Cas' is offering and so Cas storms out. Good thing their brothers are surprisingly helpful people.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For the ninth word 'Heartbeat'.
> 
> I am so so sorry it has been so long since I last uploaded one of these oneshots -I won't lie it's because I've been too lazy to and focused on other things. I'll try not to leave it so long in the future.

**009 Heartbeat**

“Steady, steady. Careful. Careful! There we go. You comfy, Dean? Want anything? Let me go make you some soup or something.” The rambling man went to leave the bedroom when Dean gripped his arm tightly from his position in the bed.

“Cas. You should be at work, not rushing about because of me.”

“Chicken.” Dean blinked in surprise and confusion,

“Excuse me?”

“Chicken soup. I’m going to go make some for you now.” Cas manoeuvred his way out of Dean’s grip and headed into the kitchen where he opened a can of soup and put it in a pan on top of the stove. As he halfheartedly stirred the pale liquid, he leaned heavily against the oven with a sigh. He knew that Dean tended to be difficult when he was ill or injured, but Castiel simply wanted to help and support his boyfriend, the man had worried Cas sick when he had received a phone call from the hospital!

 Heading back into their bedroom with a tray of soup and other things for Dean. Cas helped him into a seated position so he could eat.

“Honestly Cas, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Dean, they found you unconscious surrounded by your own blood.” Came a hoarse response,

“And I am fine, they just stitched me up and gave me some blood. I am fine, darling, you don’t need to worry.”

“Dean…”

“No, Cas. Please go back to work, you shouldn’t be missing it over me.”

“Dean! I don’t-“

“Cas, you need to work and you’re not going to be able to if you’re fretting over me.”

“Fine.” With that said Castiel all but stormed out of their house and drove back to work. Hearing the door slam, Dean couldn’t help but sigh at his own stupidity. He was funny about people looking after him, but when someone else was ill or bedridden, Dean would insist on helping.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“You see that?”

“Yep.” Came the taller man's response as he and his friend got out of the car and stood in front of Dean and Castiel’s home. The pair had just watched as the trench-coat wearing man stormed out and drove away,

“You gonna deal with my brother or yours?”

“I think I’ll talk to Cas. We need to talk about Dean. You deal with my idiotic brother.”

“Will do. See you later, Sam.”

“You too Gabe.” The two separated, Sam got back in his car whilst Gabriel wandered inside the house before him.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

For once the youngest Winchester was grateful that the traffic light had turned to red right in front of Sam, stopping said man from driving on. As the tall man sat, tapping his fingers gently away to the music playing on the radio, waiting for the lights to change to green, Sam just so happened to turn his head to the right and look at the beach car park. He would recognise that gold pimpmobile anywhere. It was Castiel’s 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, no one knew _why_ Cas chose that car -though Dean did tease him a lot for it- but at least it was recognisable much like the Impala, so that was an advantage…sometimes. As soon as the light changed to green, Sam drove into the carpark and wandered down to the beach. Spotting the trench-coat clad man sitting on the sand staring with unseeing eyes at the ocean. Sam said nothing as he sat by the unmoving man. They remained silent and just stared into the water moving lazily against the shore.

“Why does he do this, Sam?” Came a sudden whisper, “Why does he insist on helping others, but never accept the help given to him?”

“It’s because he’s a selfless jerk.” Sam murmured, getting a quiet chuckle from Cas,

“Sam.” Said man turned to Cas who kept his gaze on the sea that shared the same colour as Castiel’s eyes,

“Why does Dean…why is he-“

“Like that?” At Cas’ nod, Sam turned back to the sea before letting his chin drop to his chest and he stared at his legs, “He’s always been…well protective and -for lack of a better word- a mother hen. But…well there’s one memory that stands out to me…I think it just enhanced his actions.”

“What happened?”

“It was the winter of '95. My parents and I had come down with the flu that was circling the neighbourhood, but Dean, being the only healthy person in the house, had to look after us all. He kept us fed, hydrated and even took over on all of the house chores. But…during all this…Dean was sixteen and was stressing with his upcoming exams, so with him looking after us, keeping the house clean _and_ studying, he managed to drive himself to exhaustion. But…he never complained, never showed just how difficult it was looking after us. He just smiled and continued. Then when we were all better, mum got a call from school saying Dean had passed out minutes before his exams and was being taken to the hospital. Mind you he _hates_ the hospital with a passion. What I’m getting at is Dean’s never liked being helped, he’s always got to be the helper…personally, I believe it has something to do with his self-loathing and self-consciousness. I don’t know why but he’s always putting this facade up hoping no one sees through it. He…he doesn’t want to be a burden and thinks that if he needs help no one will want to help him. Yet he wants to be needed which is why he’s always there for you.”

“Oh…” Cas breathed out, before the two fell back into a peaceful silence, lost in their thoughts as the familiar sound of the beach washed over them.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“You know Dean-o,” Gabe started as he walked into the bedridden man’s bedroom after letting himself in,

“This is exactly why Cas should’ve stayed.” Gabriel stared at the tall man who was trying to get out of bed despite his injury that was preventing him from moving without hurting. 

“Why are you here?” Dean muttered as he gave up his futile attempts,

“Because you need a babysitter.” Came a snarky response before Gabe sighed, “Need help?”

“Are you offering?”

“Yes.” Gabe then assisted Dean in getting out of bed, but when he started heading towards the front door, the shorter man stood in front, “Woah, where do you think you’re going?”

“Out.” Was the gruff response, 

“Dude, you have a wound that’s as long as my p-“

“You better not be saying what I think you are-“ Dean interrupted, but Gabe continued as though the interruption hadn’t happened, though Dean knew Gabriel had heard him as he saw a smirk dance across the older man’s face,

“-en. As long as my pen.” He held out a Bic pen that was in his pocket, “Honestly, Dean-o get your head out of the gutter.” He shook his head in mock disappointment, “My point is you have a big ass wound on your side with stitches in, you’re probably a bit dizzy from blood loss, more blood and all the medication, so do you really think it’s a smart idea to be standing up and shit?”

“No. But I gotta find…” He swayed a bit,

“Sam’s already on it.”

“Wha…t?”

“Your brother, Sam, is with my brother, Cas.” Gabe explained slowly, “Come on, kiddo, get back in the bed. With help, Dean was back in bed and taking a couple of his prescribed pills, “Honestly, you should’ve stayed in the hospital for the night.”

“Nah…”

“Yah…”

“Don’t like hospitals,” Dean muttered with a slur as sleep and medication began to kick in,

“Why not?” Dean didn’t answer, Gabe sighed “Want to tell me how you got hospitalised?”

“Not really.”

“Well, you’re going to.”

“I am?”

“Yes. I plan to take advantage of your medicated and barely functional state -those drugs sure are quick.”

“That’s mean.” 

“So, how’d you get cut up?”

“Douchebag at work.”

“Explain, _please._ ” Dean sighed heavily at Gabriel’s persistence but soon found himself explaining,

“Person wasn’t happy with price of car to fix it up. I went to talk with 'im outside ‘cause we had other customers to help.” Dean’s eyes were slightly glazed as he slurred the story to Gabe, “He musta thought I was threat…threatenin' ‘im. Pulls knife out and stabsss me… startled both of us ’n so he endsss up draggin’ the knife down a few inchesss. Think ‘e fled. Passed out.” Dean’s eyes began to droop and soon Gabriel was left staring at the drugged up and snoozing man with a long, finger-wide stitched up injury. He hoped the police caught the fucker who had stabbed Dean, if not Gabe…well, he has _friends_ in high places. Patting the sleepers leg twice, Gabe stood and headed to the kitchen to steal - _borrow-_ some food.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

When Sam and Castiel arrived back at the house, they found Gabriel lazing about on the couch watching ‘Dr Sexy’ whilst eating a bag of candy.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Cas said with a raised eyebrow. 

“He’s out of it, all drugged up and asleep.” Came Gabe’s response, “Sasquatch, we going?”

“Let me just check on Dean.” Sam murmured as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Dean? You alright?”

“S’mmy?” Came a slurred whisper from the man, the green of Dean’s eyes peeked through his almost closed eyelids, 

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me. How are you doing?” Dean grinned lazily,

“‘m on the good stuff.” He slurred, 

“I can see that.” Sam replied with a smile, he gave his brother a hug, which was slightly awkward due to Dean being in bed, “Get well soon big brother.”

“Pfft, I’m fine. Everythin's fine.” Dean’s eyes drooped and soon he was back asleep, with a soft smile, Sam gave his brother a pat on the leg before wandering back to Castiel and Gabriel, before taking off and leaving Cas with the injured man.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

 

Castiel wandered into the bedroom when his brother and Sam had left. He stood there in the door frame. His deep blue eyes lingering on the sleeping man occupying their bed. Cas sighed and stripped to his boxer shorts. As quietly and gently as he could, Cas slipped into the bed and placed his arms across Dean’s torso, putting his head gently on Dean’s chest. Soon enough, Castiel drifted to sleep listening to the music that was the beat of Dean’s heart.

 When Cas drifted back into awareness, he looked up and found a pair of beautiful green eyes staring down at him.

“Hey, Cas…”

“Hey, Dean.” The silence was surprisingly not awkward, Cas remained against Dean’s chest, listening to his heart.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s alright, Sam told me about 1995.” He saw Dean nod in understanding, “But…I would like to help you. You can’t be so…”

“Careless?”

“Yes! You don’t care for yourself enough!” Dean chuckled a little at Castiel’s enthusiastic tone,

“I’ll try and be a little more careful and dependent, Cas.” Dean shifted slightly and moved an arm around Cas, “Time ’s it?” He slurred with a big yawn,

“Only 8 pm. We’ve been asleep for five hours!” 

“Let’s just go back to sleep.” Cas shifted his head to get a bit more comfortable, but he froze immediately upon hearing Dean hiss in pain,

“I’m sorry! What’s wrong?”

“No, no, it’s-“ Dean stopped himself remembering what they had just spoken about, he sighed “You just knocked my wound a little.” The moment Dean said it, he wanted to take it back, the look of horror on Castiel’s face was more painful than the injury,

“Oh, I am so so sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t even be laying on you! Oh, I’m such an idiot!” Cas went to move but found that he couldn’t as a heavy arm kept him against his partner’s chest, “Dean?”

“Stay. It’s fine. Please, I…it was nice to wake up and see you against my chest.” It was only a whisper, but Cas heard it all and was smiling so beautifully,

“I…if you are alright with it, I shall stay like this…I do like to listen to your heartbeat…it is rather soothing and comforting.” Dean just smiled.  

As the two closed their eyes and drifted back to the land of Morpheus, a faint whisper reached Castiel’s ears,

“I love you.”  He smiled and flicked his blue eyes to his boyfriend’s face which was tilted and facing down at him slightly,

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Right-o hope you liked it. Keep in mind the spelling mistakes when Dean is drugged up and speaking are on purpose as I doubt he'd be speaking all that well with medication in his system.
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> Bye!


End file.
